The Smash Mansion Chatrooms!
by WingedFish
Summary: Master Hand decided to install computers with built in Internet and chatroom in everyone's dorm, hoping that maybe with the new technology the Smashers would get along better. Of course, these ARE the Smashers we are talking about here...
1. Chapter 1: First Coversations

Chapter 1: First Conversations

**I've seen several Facebook/chatroom themed Smash fics around here, so I finally decided to try it out myself. Since I write humor stuff, I figured this would be right up my alley!**

**Note: Everyone sees only the usernames, I just only write them when people sign in and out, for ease's sake. Unless the username is mysterious, everyone can tell who is who due to the obvious username.**

Prologue

Master Hand decided that it was time for the Smashers to come out of the Stone Age, so to speak, so he bought a computer for each individual, along with a nice Internet system with a built in chatroom. He hoped that maybe with this new technology, the Smashers wouldn't be at each other's throats 24/7. But of course, these are the Smashers we are talking about here…

**GarlicKing has signed in.**

Wario: This new thingy is awesome! Wahaha! Hey, anybody else out there?

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: Oh great, the first time I sign on and I only have you smelly waste of a body to talk to? Figures…

Wario: What? You can't even smell me!

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Ike: This looks fun! Umm, TiaraPrince? Really Marth, that is the name you went with?

Marth: Shut up! I happen to like it! At least I didn't name mine after my goofy catch phrase!

Ike: You take that back! At least I talk in English when I taunt during Brawls, Mr. I-talk-in-Japanese-in-Brawls-so-nobody-can't-understand-a-word-I-say!

Marth: Excuse me for embracing my family's heritage!

Ike: I'm pretty sure your family didn't shampoo their hair twice a day.

Marth: Cut it out!

Wario: ... Get a room love birds!

Marth: You stay out of this or I'll steal your supply of nasty garlic!

Wario: o.0 You wouldn't…

Marth: _Try me._

Wario: Ahh! I must protect my precious garlic!

**GarlicKing has signed out.**

Ike: Well, he left…

Marth: Good riddance I say!

**WingedWarrior as signed in.**

Pit: Hey guys what's up?

Ike: Marth just threatened to take away Wario's garlic horde.

Pit: Um, okay?

Marth: Never mind…

Pit: Well, anyway, guess what I saw this morning!

Ike: A giant chicken?

Marth: A spa?

Pit: Not even close… No, I saw Bowser dancing on one of those Wii workout games!

Ike: BHAHAHAHA!

Marth: There is nothing wrong with working out you know.

Ike: Wait, don't tell me, you do that to?

Marth: How do you think I maintain this graceful figure?

Pit: Awkward…

**TheGreatKoopaKing has signed in.**

Bowser: Hey, I have nothing else to do so… PIT YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Pit: Oh snap… Uh, I'll see you guys later!

Bowser: Your little goddess can't protect you now pretty boy! GRAHH!

Pit: AHH!

**TheGreatKoopaKing has signed off.**

**WingedWarrior has signed off.**

Marth: Um, okay?

Ike: Yeah…

Marth: Talk to you later?

Ike: Sure.

**TiaraPrince has signed off.**

**FightsForFriends has signed off.**

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: WHOOHOO! ANYBODY HERE!? ANYBODY!? No? Fail…

**InsaneWhacko has signed off.**

**So, what do you think so far? I promise things will get funnier as I go along with this. Until next time everybody! Watch what I do here. ;)**

**WingedFish has signed out. **


	2. Chapter 2: Soda, Mad Penguin and Pervert

Chapter 2: Soda, Mad Penguin, and Pervert.

**I would have uploaded this last night, but of course just before I could do so my mom HAD to use the computer… But regardless, here are more of the Smashers (not) getting along online!**

**PKownage2.0 has signed in.**

Ness: WAHOO!

**PokeMaster has signed in.**

Red: Um, you okay?

Ness: Oh I'm fine; I just DRANK THREE MOUTAIN DEWS AT ONCE!

Red: Oh god…

Ness: I SEE CHUCK MORRIS WITH A BIG GOLDEN SWORD AND BLUE HAIR!

Red: I don't think that is Chuck Norris…

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Ike: What do you mean I look like Chuck Norris? I look NOTHING like him!

Ness: I guess you are right. YOU LOOK LIKE ZAC EFRON!

Ike: Dude, you are off more then Dedede's waistline!

Red: Yeah seriously, take a chill pill man.

Ness: OH YEAH THEN MAKE ME! Oh no…

**PKownage2.0 has signed out.**

Red: Well, that was weird.

**MushroomPrincess has signed in.**

Peach: Ah, finally. He was really getting on my nerves.

Ike: Uh, what did you do to Ness?

Peach: Simple, I gave him a little whack in the head with my frying pan. He's sleeping like a baby now.

Red: 0.0

Ike: …

Peach: So anyway, how are your Pokemon doing Red?

Red: Oh they are doing great, except that Charizard decided to fry half my bed to ashes for no reason.

Ike: Well then, I hope you don't wake up on the wrong side of the bed in the morning!

Red: -_-

Ike: Oh come on that was golden!

Peach: No, it really wasn't.

**DreamLandRuler has signed in.**

King Dedede: I just noticed this here; you think I'm fat Ike!?

Ike: …no…

King Dedede: Don't you lie to me boy! Or else I'll whack you silly!

Ike: Well it's not my fault you're the size of a bus!

King Dedede: :(

Red: Uh, I think I'm gonna go…

Peach: Yeah, me too.

**PokeMaster has signed out.**

**MushroomPrincess has signed out.**

King Dedede: :(

Ike: 0.0

King Dedede: Alright Mr. I-fight-for-my-friends, let's see how well you really fight against my hammer of fury!

Ike: CRAP!

**FightsForFriends has signed out.**

King Dedede: You can't escape from me!

**DreamLandRuler has signed out.**

**BountyHuntress has signed in.**

Samus: Well, I guess nobody is online at the moment.

**SS69 has signed in.**

?: Hey there baby.

Samus: Excuse me?

?: You want to join me in the basement? I've got a cardboard box with our name on it.

Samus: Snake, you freaking perv!

Snake: How did you know it was me?

Samus: Who else around here would have anything to do with a cardboard box!?

Snake: …Still care to join me?

Samus: NO!

Snake: Fine.

**SS69 has signed out.**

Samus: That lewd sicko…

**BountyHuntress has signed out.**

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: WAHAHAAA! IT'S ME, CRAZY HAND! HERE TO ANNOY THE CRA- Oh…. darn, nobody is here again… I HAVE TERRIBLE TIMING! As my brother would say, FAILURE!

**InsaneWhacko has signed out.**

**If you think these are rather short, well, they're supposed to be! But I'll try to make them longer in the future though. Looks like Crazy Hand is late to the party again, will this become a recurring theme? We'll find out won't we? And I believe that the announcer for Brawls is actually Master Hand himself, after all, you don't hear the announcer when he appears in any of the Smash games. Anyway, if you'd like, you can send some suggestions for what should happen in later chapters, either by review or PM. So with that in mind, I'll see you guys next time!**

**WingedFish has signed out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Brock's Dub, Poor Crazy Hand

Chapter 3: Brock's Dub and Poor Crazy Hand

**Yep, I've had one of those 'lack of motivation lapses' again, but by now surely many of you are used to this from me right? Back to the fic, here is chapter 3! (Plays unfitting dramatic music). **

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Pit: Ugh…

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Ike: Hey Pit… You alright?

Pit: Right now yes, but Bowser did his infamous body slam on me yesterday when I made a joke on him. I think he broke one of my wings.

Ike: At least you didn't get a concussion along with three broken ribs from King Dedede's hammer. That _really_ hurt!

Pit: But thank goodness for Mario's 1-up mushrooms though right?

Ike: You said it; I ate just one and felt like nothing happened!

**HyruleRules has signed in.**

Zelda: EVERYBODY'S RUSSIAN!

Pit: ?

Ike: o.0

Zelda: MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!

Ike: Ummm…

Zelda: What, don't you guys get the jokes?

Pit: Not really no.

Zelda: Rebecca Black's "Friday" song Brock's dub. You guys should check it out, it's hilarious! I'll send you the link.

2 Minutes Later

Pit: BAHAHAHAAA!

Ike: OH GODDESSES THAT WAS AWESOME!

Zelda: :) Told you it was funny!

Pit: This Internet stuff is pretty hilarious!

**SupremeCreator has signed in.**

Master Hand: Attention Pit Zelda and Ike, you are to report to the Smash simulator for a three way Brawl. That is all.

**SupremeCreator has signed out.**

Pit: Ah well, see you guys there?

Zelda: Yep.

Ike: PREPARE YOURSELVELS!

Pit: -_-

Zelda: -_-

**HyruleRules has signed out.**

**WingedWarrior has signed out.**

Ike: Why does nobody like my catch phrases?

**FightsForFriends has signed out.**

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: PPREPARE YOUR OWN SELF IKE! BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO… He left didn't he? Dang it…

**AllPowerfulAuthor has signed in.**

WingedFish: Hey Crazy Hand!

Crazy Hand: AHA! NOW I CAN SPAM OBNOXIOUS MESSAGES AT… Wait a minute, who are you?

WingedFish: The author of this particular FanFiction.

Crazy Hand: What is FanFiction? And how are YOU the author?

WingedFish: It's this website that… Never mind. But I hear you have a problem don't you?

Crazy Hand: Yes! Every time I try to annoy someone on here, nobody is online!

WingedFish: Don't worry, I'll help you out.

**FireBallsYum has signed in.**

WingedFish: There you go, bye now!

**AllPowerfulAuthor has signed out.**

Yoshi: Hmm, that's odd, I suddenly had a great urge to go online and chat with random people.

Crazy Hand: MUAHAHAHA! AT LAST! NOW I SHALL ANNOY YOSHI UNTIL HE BEGS FOR MERCY!

Yoshi: Aw man, I'm starving. It's been like, a whole hour since I ate last. Well, off to the kitchen!

**FireBallsYum has signed out.**

Crazy Hand: FIRST I SHALL… Yoshi? What? NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How do you like my Darth Vader "NO!" impression? Hehehe.

**InsaneWhacko has signed out.**

**Hey look, I broke the forth wall! I'm starting to feel like Pit. If any of you guys have played Kid Icarus: Uprising, you know what I mean. (And if you haven't, you should because the game is AWESOME!) And Crazy Hand finally got to talk to somebody, for two seconds. Poor guy, hand, glove, thing. See you next time!**

**WingedFish has signed out.**


	4. Chapter 4: King and Knight, Chocolate

Chapter 4: King and Knight, Chocolate Mousse

**Yeah, I seem to be writing solely my smaller quick fics lately, most likely because it is easier for me to write a few hundred words at a time, instead of a few thousand. I don't really have the right kind of attention span to write more then 2/3 thousand words at a time, thus why I've fallen back to my shorter fics as of late. But I'll try my best to update at least one of my bigger main stories sometime tomorrow, but no promises there. But in the meantime, enjoy this next chapter!**

**RavenousPuffball has signed in.**

Kirby: Am I the only one who is already hungry?

**FireBallsYum has signed in.**

Yoshi: Nope, you aren't alone; I'm practically starving myself.

**DreamLandRuler has signed in.**

King Dedede: Join the club! I feel like I haven't eaten anything for an entire month!

**GodTierKnight has signed in.**

Meta Knight: Guys, you all had a humongous lunch ten minutes ago.

King Dedede: Mind your own business you broken excuse of a Smasher!

Yoshi: Yeah, I've had it with you winning each and every match!

Meta Knight: It isn't my fault you all fail to defeat me. Maybe if you would stop stuffing your stomachs and train a little, you might be able to at least come close for once.

King Dedede: How DARE you insult your rightful ruler!

Meta Knight: Rightful ruler? Since when does showing up to a country and making yourself a king make you a rightful ruler?

King Dedede: Because I can! I'm the king and I can do whatever I want! Now I ORDER you to lose to me at a Brawl!

Meta Knight: That isn't a very good answer. And besides, we are not on Pop Star anymore, you can't tell me what to do.

King Dedede: -_- …

Meta Knight: I rest my case.

Kirby: …I'm still hungry…

Yoshi: Me too. Hey Kirby, I'm going to go raid the fridge, care to join?

Kirby: :) With pleasure.

**FireBallsYum has signed out.**

**RavenousPuffball has signed out.**

Meta Knight: Well, I guess it's just you and me your fatness.

King Dedede: THAT IS IT, I'M GONNA WHACK YOU SILLY JUST LIKE I DID TO THAT BUMBLING MERCENARY!

Meta Knight: At last, a challenge.

**GodTierKnight has signed out.**

King Dedede: When I'm done with you your fancy mask with be PERMANATELY attached to your face!

**DreamLandRuler has signed out.**

10 Minutes Later

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: Alright, who ate my chocolate mousse from the fridge when I wasn't looking!?

**FightsForFriends has signed in. **

Ike: It definitely wasn't me.

Marth: Oh really, then why did I see you walking past the kitchen several minutes ago?

Ike: You saw me walking PAST the kitchen, not OUT. There is a difference.

Marth: Fine. But that still doesn't answer my question!

Ike: Marth calm down, it's just dessert.

Marth: That is your opinion; dessert is the second most important course of a meal! I'm ruined without my sugar!

Ike: Then just eat plain sugar…

Marth: And what fun would that be? No, I need my chocolate mousse and I need it now!

**DreamLandRuler has signed in.**

King Dedede: Well I can tell you for sure that it wasn't me. That cheapskate "knight" can attest to that. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to salvage what is left of my royal figure…

**DreamLandRuler has signed out.**

Ike: …Well, that was random…

**RavenousPuffball has signed in.**

**FireBallsYum has signed in.**

Marth: Ah, Kirby, Yoshi. Perhaps you know what happened to my beloved dessert?

Kirby: 0.0 …Um…N-no?

Yoshi: Yeah, never even knew there was a chocolate mousse in the fridge…

Kirby: Yoshi you idiot!

Ike: Oh no.

Marth: So it WAS you two who ate my precious sugary goodness!

Kirby: Oh great…

Marth: Now you shall face the wrath of Falchion! GRAAHHH!

Yoshi: Yikes!

Kirby: We are so dead. Run for it Yoshi!

**RavenousPuffball has signed out.**

**FireBallsYum has signed out.**

**TiaraPrince has signed out.**

Ike: Well, if there is one thing I have learned about Marth, it's to NEVER steal his dessert. But at least I can have some peace on here for once.

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: Guess who!

Ike: Oh no, please anybody but you!

Crazy Hand: WHAAAHAHA!

**And that is why you should not eat whatever you find in the fridge before asking. Especially if something belongs to a certain Altean Prince… Thank goodness they didn't find Ike's stash of chicken! Or did they? We'll have to see later now won't we? I'm such a tease! See you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5: TV Shows, Roy's Return

Chapter 5: TV Shows, Roy's Return

**I'm not completely sure, but I think this is my most popular story. Well I guess that's a good thing then! I must apologize before hand though; I think this chapter is rather dry. It's late and I'm tired and don't have as much thinking power, so this might be a step down from previous chapters. But anyway, go check it out!**

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Pit: I just finished watching some Captain N: the Game Master episodes on YouTube. And I just have one thing to say. WHAT IN THE NAME OF PALUTENA HAVE THEY DONE TO ME!?

**JumpingPlumber has signed in.**

Mario: What is the matter Pit?

Pit: You know how many of us have had TV shows made about us in the past?

Mario: Yes.

Pit: Well, I saw one where I was a supporting character, and I looked awful! My body was tiny, my head was huge, I sounded like a 12 year old going through puberty, and everyone called me Kid Icarus! My name is PIT people! Thank goodness the anime shorts for my new game are accurate though.

Mario: Yes, I guess you can say many of us had our fair share of horrendous media.

**LegendaryHero has signed in.**

Link: Oh don't get me started on my sad lot in the department! That stupid "well excuse me princess" line made me a laughing stock for a whole year!

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: I don't have much to complain about in my front; I think they did my anime pretty well, except my show was cancelled after only two episodes. If only my series was as popular back then as it is now!

**PikminLeader has signed in.**

Olimar: At least all you guys HAD shows! My games came unto the public scene too late; nobody really made shows based on Nintendo series during that time, so I got nothing. The same can be said for many others.

Marth: I guess you have a point.

Link: Yeah, well I'm about to eat some delicious chicken I found in the fridge. See you guys later.

**LegendaryHero has signed out.**

Pit: Uh oh, did Link say chicken? I hope it wasn't Ike's…

Marth: Pit, this is Ike we are talking about here. ALL the chicken around here belongs to him!

Olimar: asfo;fja fm'a f.f,qwrpr3m21n34;lfl;mfff;Cv,;/A.

Mario: Um, what did you say Olimar?

Olimar: ij29p8dn34'24l1-djmapy0hu21neo'1h9pcrih23.

Pit: You okay?

Marth: Having a spasm moment much?

Olimar: AH! I'm so sorry, I left the computer for a minute and some of the Pikmin decided to jump all over the keyboard.

Marth: Oh good, nice to see you are still sane. ;)

Olimar: -_-

**PikminLeader has signed out. **

Pit: I think I'd better check and see if Link is still alive…

**WingedWarrior has signed out.**

Mario: So Marth, I've heard that someone ate your "precious" chocolate mousse.

Marth: Don't mock my delicious dessert! I'll have you know I had that imported from Altea's royal kitchens! It's a rare treat in my home world, and those two thieving bandits ate it right under my nose!

**FireBallsYum has signed in.**

**RavenousPuffball has signed in.**

Yoshi: It was certainly a treat alright!

Kirby: Yeah, it was even yummier then watermelons!

Marth: Do you seriously want me to stab you guys multiple times again?

Kirby: 0.0

Yoshi: 0.0

**FireBallsYum has signed out.**

**RavenousPuffball has signed out.**

Marth: That's what I thought.

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Ike: Link ate my dear chicken. How could he!? At least he paid for his terrible deed, with his blood.

Mario: 0.0

Marth: Don't tell me you…you…

Ike: What?

Marth: You killed Link! And over chicken!? And I thought I was bad about people stealing my food!

Ike: I didn't kill Link, why would you think I did that?

Mario: Because you said he paid you with his blood!

Ike: As in his blood for the drive going on outside the mansion. Link is terrified of needles so I forced him to donate blood as punishment.

Marth: Oh, okay. For a second there I thought you went insane!

Mario: Well, now that this has been settled, I'm off to see Peach, she said something about need help with baking a cake. Goodbye!

**JumpingPlumber has signed out.**

Ike: I can't believe you thought I killed Link. What do I look like, a whacko?

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Marth: Speak of the devil…

Crazy Hand: WAHAHA! IF I HAD A DOLLAR FOR EVERY PERSON I'VE KILLED, I'D BE A MILLIONAR!

Marth: Since when have you killed anyone?

Crazy Hand: What do you think happened to Roy?

Ike: Um, he left the mansion last year?

Crazy Hand: WRONG! I MURDERED HIM MUAHAHA!

Marth: Uh, no, you didn't.

Crazy Hand: Oh yeah? Then PROOVE IT!

**ForgottenGeneral has signed in.**

Roy: Hey guys! I just dropped into town and decided to try out these new magic boxes all of you have been talking about.

Ike: You were saying Crazy Hand?

Crazy Hand: …I'm, uh, gonna go…

**InsaneWhacko has signed out.**

Roy: What was that all about?

Marth: Never mind. So how have things been going for you lately?

Roy: Pretty good, in fact I've heard some rumors floating around that I might return in the next tournament!

Marth: That's great news! I hope it's actually true.

Ike: It would be an honor to meet you on the battlefield.

Roy: Likewise, Ike, likewise.

Marth: So I guess we'll talk tomorrow? It's getting late.

Roy: Yeah, I'm actually going to be sticking around for a while, see if the rumors actually come to pass.

Marth: Okay, talk to you later Roy! :)

Ike: Bye!

Roy: Bye!

**FightsForFriends has signed out.**

**TiaraPrince has signed out.**

**ForgottenGeneral has signed out.**

**I'm not sure if all of them talking about there own games and TV shows should be classified as forth-wall breaking or not. Oh well. Also, let me just say that there is no news whatsoever over whether or not Roy will return in the next Smash Bros. game, this is just my personal hope. If only one Melee character could return, I'd personally pick Roy; just make him not clonish to Marth and all. Well, I guess that is all I've got for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: M Rated

Chapter 6: M Rated

**Didn't think you'd hear from me ever again did you? So, I'm back… Let's see, I've turned 17 a few days ago, and…that's pretty much it. Yeah… Anyway, I have updated, yay! Not my best work I'll admit, but hey, it's better then nothing!**

**ForgottenGeneral has signed in.**

Roy: Guess who got reemitted to the Smash Mansion tournaments!

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: That's awesome Roy! How'd you get back so fast?

Roy: Apparently Master Hand accidently mixed up my papers with those of Smashers leaving after the Melee tournament, but he sorted things out so I'm moving back in today!

Marth: Glad to hear it! Say, who are you bunking with?

Roy: Who else but my best friend of course!

Marth: Sweet! When you get here there is this new website called FanFiction that I want to show you.

Roy: Cool. Talk to you later, I've got to get my stuff together.

Marth: Alright, see you soon!

**ForgottenGeneral has signed out.**

**TiaraPrince has signed out.**

**123PUNCH has signed in.**

Captain Falcon: Yes! Captain Falcon has signed onto this chatroom thingy! VIRTUAL FALCON PUNCH! OH NO WAIT A MINU-

**123PUNCH has signed out.**

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Pit: Um, was that Captain Falcon a second ago?

**PikminLeader has signed in.**

Olimar: Indeed. While doing his "virtual punch" he actually smashed his computer monitor… Why did I get stuck with HIM as a roommate?

Pit: Well at least you didn't end up with Ike, aka Mr. Chicken Obsessive.

Olimar: Touché.

**SupremeCreator has signed in.**

Master Hand: Attention Smashers, dinner is going to be served in the cafeteria in five minutes! Oh, and will Ness please give Red his hat back before he destroys half the mansion in rage? Thank you, that is all.

**SupremeCreator has signed out.**

Pit: Well, I guess I'll see you there?

Olimar: Yep. Good thing too, my Pikmin are going crazy, they must yearn for some nectar.

**WingedWarrior has signed out.**

**PikminLeader has signed out.**

1 Hour Later.

**ForgottenGeneral has signed in.**

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: …Roy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Roy: That we shouldn't have gone to the M rated section of the Smash Bros FanFiction archive?

Marth: Yes…

Roy: Who thought up such a horrific idea!?

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Ike: What are you guys going on about?

Roy: Should we show them Marth?

Pit: Show us what?

Marth: Um, just have a look at this…

15 Minutes Later.

Pit: 0.0

Ike: I'll never be able to un-see that image from my mind.

Pit: I can't believe someone wrote a story about all of us, to be frank, screwing each other!

Marth: About the sickest thing I've ever heard!

Roy: Why on earth would people write stuff like that about us!? It's especially awkward considering that Marth's my roommate and you two are roommates and our dorms are right freaking next to each other!

Ike: I was thinking the same thing man…

Marth: And the worst part is that was only one of them! It looks like these sick-minded people posted tons of stories about us in similar situations!

Pit: Wrong, just downright wrong.

Ike: Let's just hope that nobody else finds out about these.

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: HEY GUYS WHATCA TALKING ABOUT HUH!?

Marth: As if on que…

Crazy Hand: OMG THAT SOUNDS SOOO EMBARRASSING! I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT IT!

**InsaneWhacko has signed out.**

Roy: We are so screwed…

Numerous jabs and jeers from almost all Smashers later.

**FlatRetroMan has signed in.**

**RoboticOperatingBuddy has signed in.**

Mr. Game & Watch: Well at least you guys HAVE stories about yourselves, even if many of them are rather…unusual.

R.O.B: Yeah, what GW said.

Ike: 0.o since when do you guys talk?

R.O.B: We can still type on computers duh.

Pit: Makes sense to me.

Ike: Well, I'm going to sleep as far away from Pit as possible, no offence.

Pit: I was actually thinking of moving my bed to the other wall so it's not next to yours…

Marth: I think we all are thinking the same thing…

Mr. Game & Watch: Awkward…

**Everyone has signed out.**

**I'm sorry; I couldn't resist making them discover "that side" of FanFiction. To fill you in, yes two people live in one dorm for this story, and they use the chatrooms even though they are in the same room. JUST LIKE IN REAL LIFE! ;) And in case you're curious, the story that Marth and Roy find actually exists. So in other words, I too regret finding that section of the Smash Bros archive… With all said and done, I bid you all happy reading!**

**WingedFish has signed out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bananas and Spilled Milk

Chapter 7: Bananas and Spilled Milk

**Yeah, even I don't know why it took me so long to update this. I've got to say, it feels strange to write something very detailed and rather more serious, then quickly switching to this, which has almost no plot to speak of and is completely random. And this is just my opinion, but this chapter feels dry. But that's just me, maybe you will think otherwise! **

**BananaFan has signed in.**

**SecondBanana has signed in.**

Donkey Kong: Hey Diddy, we actually get to be in a story for once!

Diddy Kong: I know! Seems like forever since we last appeared in a FanFiction!

Donkey Kong: Well, now that that forth wall breaking moment is over, what do we do now?

Diddy Kong: I don't know, eat bananas?

Donkey Kong: I guess, but we did that already. In fact that is what we seem to do most of the time… I know, let's steal Link's Lon Lon milk! I mean, sure he never stole anything from us, but King K. Rool isn't here.

Diddy Kong: Sounds better then doing nothing, let's do it!

**BananaFan has signed out.**

**SecondBanana has signed out.**

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Pit: I just watched a documentary on germs. I'm never eating food off the floor again…

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: Um, why did you eat food off the floor to begin with?

Pit: I guess it's a habit I picked up during my adventures.

**LegendaryHero has signed in.**

Link: Alright, what is it with all these food thefts going on around here lately?

Pit: Someone stole your food?

Link: Well, sort of. The Kongs took _one _bottle of my Lon Lon milk for no apparent reason.

Pit: Just one?

Link: Yeah, and they were laughing like they pilfered an entire dairy farm. Weird ones those guys…

Marth: Well at least they didn't steal your precious chocolate mousse.

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Ike: Marth will you knock it off with that stupid dessert already!

Marth: NEVER! That was supposed to be mine! Mine I say, MINE!

Link: Dude, it was just a glob of sugary pudding, let it go.

Pit: Yeah, what Link said. You're taking this thing way too far.

Marth: NO I'M NOT, YOU ARE ALL JUST BEING JERKS!

Ike: Quit shouting. You know who you're sounding like now?

**PKOwnage2.0 has signed in.**

Pit: Speaking of which…

Ness: YAY FOR SHOUTING! I DRANK _A DOZEN MOUNTAIN DUES! _THE HYPENESS, THE HYPNESS!

Marth: … I think I know what you guys mean…

Ness: I'M SO CRAZY, SO CRAZY THAT I'M…CRAZIER THEN CRAZY HAND _HIMSELF!_

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Pit: That's it, I'm leaving.

**WingedWarrior has signed out.**

Ike: I'm right behind ya.

**FightsForFriends has signed out.**

Marth: Me too.

Link: Me three.

**TiaraPrince has signed out.**

**LegendaryHero has signed out.**

Ness: …

Crazy Hand: Everyone else left…

Ness: I'M CRAZIER THEN YOU!

Crazy Hand: NO I AM!

Ness: NO _I _AM!

Crazy Hand: AAAAHHHHH!

Ness: AAAHHHHHHH!

**The Smash Chatroom System has crashed.**

15 Minutes Later

**SupremeCreator has signed in.**

Master Hand: Attention all Smashers, the Smash Chatroom System has been rebooted. Now if you will excuse me, I must deal with that living torment that is my brother…

**SupremeCreator has signed out.**

**PurpleManTime has signed in.**

Waluigi: Were you expecting the Chatrooms to crash for good? TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME!

**PurpleManTime has signed out.**

**BananaFan has signed in.**

**SecondBanana has signed in.**

Donkey Kong: Hehehe.

Diddy Kong: I can't believe we managed to steal Link's Lon Lon milk right under his nose!

Donkey Kong: I know buddy! I feel so empowered! I mean, sure we don't really drink milk, but hey, the Kremlings always took our bananas, and I'm pretty sure they never ate any of them!

Diddy Kong: Hurray for misfired revenge!

**LegendaryHero has signed in.**

Link: Um, you guys do realize that I saw you two run away laughing with the milk right?

Diddy Kong: …

Donkey Kong: So? We still have your precious milk!

Diddy Kong: Yeah! And in fact while you weren't looking, I just stole another bottle! Now we have _two!_

Link: And I still have an entire fridge full of the stuff in my dorm, which is where I am right now. So what's your plan now geniuses?

Donkey Kong: Well, we could…I don't know…

Diddy Kong: I change my mind, revenge sucks!

Donkey Kong: Yeah, keep your stupid milk, we don't even want it!

**BananaFan has signed out.**

**SecondBanana has signed out.**

Link: There are times when I wonder why I even set foot in this place…

**LegendaryHero has signed out.**

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: YAY I'M BACK! AND…nobody's here…DOH I MISSED!

**Ah cheap jokes, good times… Well I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I think it turned out a little better then I first thought it would. And look, back to back updates! (As in I updated two days in a row) I can't remember the last time I've had one of those. Welp, until next time my readers!**

**WingedFish has signed out. **


	8. Chapter 8: YouTube Poops, Misunderstand

Chapter 8: YouTube Poops, Misunderstanding

**Woohoo, three updates in one day! I've just been on a roll today!**

**GarlicKing has signed in.**

Wario: That stupid Crazy Hand, I outa knock him upside the head for stealing my lines!

**TheGreatKoopaKing has signed in.**

Bowser: Wario you idiot, he doesn't have a head.

Wario: Then I'll whack him upside the palm!

Bowser: -_- Sometimes I wonder how you managed to get into this tournament…

**PurpleManTime has signed in.**

Waluigi: Yeah! Waluigi never had one adventure for himself! It seems like Waluigi has been waiting for OVER 9000 YEARS for his chance to shine!

Bowser: You know man you don't have to refer to yourself in the third person in every sentence.

Waluigi: Yes Waluigi does! Mama Waluigi will make everyone's faces the greatest in Koridai! Or else they will have to scrub all the floors in Hyrule for lotsa SPAGHETTI!

Wario: Bro, what did I tell you about watching too many YouTube Poops?

Bowser: I thought those stupid quotes sounded familiar.

Waluigi: WALUIGI IS A FIRIN' HIS LAZAR!

Wario: Sigh, I'll be right back.

Waluigi: Hey, what are you doing to Waluigi's computer? NO! Don't smash it!

**PurpleManTime has signed out.**

**DreamLandRuler has signed in.**

Wario: Thank you Dedede.

King Dedede: That's _King _Dedede to you! And I only helped ya because that darn Kirby is Brawlin' with Olimar at the moment.

Bowser: I'm a king yet I don't shove the fact in everyone's face…

King Dedede: I don't care! I want to be addressed by my proper title! It's not my fault you're all soft!

Bowser: Soft? SOFT!? How about I beat you black and blue then we'll see just who is soft!

Wario: And besides, I thought you weren't even a real king.

King Dedede: You stay out of this Wario! You're nothing but a lowly anti-hero that gets power from garlic and pink pajamas!

Wario: Take that back! Nobody insults my garlic!

Bowser: That is IT! Three-way Brawl, no items, Final Destination, right here, right now!

King Dedede: You're on!

Wario: You are both dead!

**TheGreatKoopaKing has signed out.**

**DreamLandRuler has signed out.**

**GarlicKing has signed out.**

**BountyHuntress has signed in.**

Samus: Anybody on here? Anyone?

Samus: Well, I guess I'll just leave, I've got better thing to do then lounge around here doing nothing.

**BountyHuntress has signed out.**

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

**SS69 has signed in.**

Marth: Dang it, I forgot to wash my hair.

Snake: I can help you with that baby.

Marth: o.0

Snake: Surprised? I can be just so charming can't I?

Marth: Excuse me?

Snake: Come on babe, I've got a shower with our name written all over it, I can wash that gorgeous hair for ya.

Marth: Snake, since when were you gay?

Snake: Um, since never, why would you ask that?

Marth: Because I'm a guy!

Snake: Samus, you were a dude this whole time!?

Marth: NO! This is Marth!

Snake: 0.0 Oh, um…oops… I'm going to uh…yeah…sorry about that…

**SS69 has signed out.**

Marth: That was just creepy on so many levels…

**TiaraPrince has signed out.**

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: WUAHAHA! I'm here yet again to…drat. I'M FINISHED! Oh how I love to rip off the Smasher's quotes!

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Pit: Did you just make fun of my death sentence?

Crazy Hand: …no…

**Snake, Snake, Snake… I honestly wonder where this writing drive has been coming from; I can't remember ever writing so much at one time! I guess all I can say is, enjoy it while it lasts everyone! **


	9. Chapter 9: An Explanation

Chapter 9: An Explanation

**This chapter is a little shorter then usual, but that's because I could only think of one idea at the time. Quick note; some of you were confused about why Snake didn't know that he was talking to Marth. The idea was that Samus logged out just as Marth came in, so Snake that he was her. I guess you could say he was so, um, horny that he didn't bother to actually look at the username. Also, this would have come out earlier today, but I've decided to label all the chapters, and that took awhile. But I hope everyone still appreciates it. Anyway, onto the hilarity!**

**SupremeCreator has signed in.**

Master Hand: Normally, I don't have time to actually talk on here. But I've got some time to kill, so is anybody else available?

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: Hey bro! You can talk to ME! :D

Master Hand: Never mind…

**SupremeCreator has signed out.**

Crazy Hand: You are such a stick in the mud!

**InsaneWhacko has signed out.**

**GreenSwordBoy has signed in.**

**PKOwnage2.0 has signed in.**

Toon Link: Hey Ness, where are Lucas and Red?

Ness: They should join us soon.

**PokeMaster has signed in.**

**TimidWonder has signed in.**

Red: We're here.

Lucas: Yeah, so what is it that you gathered us for?

Toon Link: Right, I've called you all here because I have a question. While I was walking past Marth and Roy's and Ike and Pit's dorms a few days ago, I overheard one of them saw they were"screwing" each other. Do any of you know what that means?

Lucas: Nope, I have no idea.

Ness: Doesn't ring a bell.

Red: I recall hearing that word a couple times, but I don't know what it means.

Toon Link: Well I've tried to figure it out by myself and none of you know either, so who does know?

**SS69 has signed in.**

Snake: Ugh, nothing but a bunch of kids…

Toon Link: Oh Snake!

Snake: Sigh, what?

Toon Link: Do you know what "screwing" means?

Snake: … Um where did you hear that word?

Toon Link: I overheard Ike, Marth, Roy, and Pit saying that word the other day. Do you know what it means?

Snake: I had a feeling those guys went that way…

Red: Huh?

Snake: Oh never mind. But you want to know what screwing means eh?

Lucas: Yes, we where hoping you could tell us.

Snake: Well, it means.

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

**ForgottenGeneral has signed in.**

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Snake: Uh oh.

Marth: Snake, don't you dare say another word!

Pit: Or else!

Snake: Okay, okay I'm leaving! Gheez.

**SS69 has signed out.**

Ness: What was that all about?

Ike: Nothing guys, now go run along and play or something.

Toon Link: But we still don't know what screwing means!

Roy: That isn't important for you to know right now, so just forget you ever heard that word.

Red: But we want to know now!

Ness: Yeah, why don't you tell us!

Marth: Um, I don't think we should…

Toon Link: TELL US!

Marth: ALRIGHT! We'll tell you. Um, Pit, why don't you tell them?

Pit: Me!? Why Me!? Well, ah…um…

Ike: It's when two people who like each other very much, uh…

Lucas: Yes…?

Marth: It's when they uh, erm.

Roy: Make love…ly cookies! Yes, lovely cookies!

Pit: Yeah, what Roy said!

Marth: Exactly what I was going to say!

Toon Link: … Oh, okay! Let's go guys!

**GreenSwordBoy has signed out.**

**PKOwnage2.0 has signed out.**

**TimidWonder has signed out.**

Red: I could've sworn that it meant something else… Oh well, catch you later guys!

**PokeMaster has signed out.**

Pit: Crisis averted.

Marth: Good thinking there Roy, for a second I thought you were going to tell them what screwing was!

Roy: I very nearly did.

Ike: Well at least they left thinking they know what screwing means without actually knowing.

Marth: I fear the day when they figure out that screwing actually means having sex, and in our case, with other men!

Pit: Especially since they'll think that we were the ones doing it, yeah…

**GreenSwordBoy has signed in.**

Toon Link: Hey guys, I for forgot to ask you- OH MY GOD!

Roy: Well, so much for that…

**Before you ask, Toon Link heard them scream "screwing" while Ike and Pit were first reading the FanFiction for themselves when Marth and Roy showed them, just to clear that up. That's all I've got to say, so I hope you enjoyed today's chapter my readers!**

**WingedFish has signed out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Indescribable Randomness

Chapter 10: Indescribable Randomness

**Believe it or not, I'm back! You can go ahead and skip the author's note, because I've got a lot of explaining to do. Yes, I had another super long writer's block. But during it I found out I inherited A.D.D. (****Attention Deficit Disorder) from my dad, which explains why I have such terrible procrastination problems (thanks a lot dad) and it's the type where in certain areas I don't self start very well sometimes (writing unfortunately being one of them). Plus, school started, ugh how I hate it… That, plus that fact that I'm moving to a new house this month (at least it's only about a mile away from where I am now) just makes it rather hard for me to focus on FanFiction. Nonetheless, I have returned, and hopefully with this update I will have broken though and be able to update more frequently again. Oh, and I'd also like to thank you all for over 50 reviews! It means a lot to me. Okay I think I've blabbed on enough, enjoy the chapter! **

**RavenousPuffball has signed in.**

**FireBallsYum has signed in.**

Yoshi: Man, exercising sucks.

Kirby: No, I'm the one who literally sucks. But yeah, I hate it.

**FastestThingAlive has signed in.**

Sonic: But, but, but exercise includes running!

Kirby: Yeah, and?

Sonic: So in other words you guys hate running! How dare you!?

Yoshi: Not all of us are living sport cars you know. :p

Sonic: Perhaps not. Still, I just can't fathom the fact that some people resent super fast locomotion!

Kirby: What the heck is wrong with not wanting to be speedy?

Sonic: EVERYTHING! Well, at least you guys aren't terribly slow. I mean, look at Ganondorf, that guy couldn't catch a snail stuck in molasses!

Yoshi: Maybe, but if he does catch you, you can kiss that blue butt of yours goodbye!

Sonic: Oh please, that slowpoke? I could outpace him blind.

**KingofEvil has signed in.**

Ganondorf: Perhaps you would like to repeat yourself?

Sonic: 0.0 Oh uh hey G-dorf ol' buddy!

Ganondorf: You incompetent hedgehog. Normally I just ignore such joking, but you've crossed the line.

Sonic: Oh yeah! Well, well, I'm not scared of you!

Ganondorf: Oh really? Not even if I had a…_giant squirt gun?_

Sonic: 0.o You wouldn't.

Kirby: Get him Ganondorf!

Yoshi: Yeah, Sonic's greatest weakness!

Sonic: Stay out of this you pompous freaks!

Ganondorf: Prepare yourself hedgehog.

Sonic: AHHH! I MUST FLEE!

**FastestThingAlive has signed out.**

Ganondorf: Ha, run while you can little pest.

**KingofEvil has signed out.**

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Ike: Dang it, why does everyone keep stealing my line!?

Kirby: Because it sounds funny. :)

Ike: I'm not asking you.

Yoshi: You sort of did.

Ike: Oh forget it! I'm going to go eat something…

**FightsForFriends has signed out.**

Kirby: I'm kinda hungry myself. Care to join me Yoshi?

Yoshi: Sure.

**RavenousPuffball has signed out.**

**FireBallsYum has signed out.**

**PurpleManTime has signed in.**

Waluigi: It's WA-LU-I-GI TIME! Who wants to talk to Waluigi?

**SwordsWoman has signed in.**

Lyn: Hmm, Marth suggested I check this chatroom thing out. So, who's out there?

Waluigi: Wahaha, a fellow Assist Trophy! Waluigi is so happy!

Lyn: Um, hello there! You must be that purple guy.

Waluigi: Not just any purple guy, Waluigi is _the _purple guy!

Lyn: Okay…

**PsynergyBoy has signed in.**

Isaac: What's up guys?

Lyn: Not much.

Waluigi: Alright! Waluigi has audience! Now I shall quote random YouTube Poop lines!

Isaac: YouTube what?

Waluigi: DO A BARREL ROLL! DINNER! MOAR KRABS!

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: NO, NO, NO! Not even I, Crazy Hand, will tolerate this nonsense!

Waluigi: Wait, no don't! Waluigi just got a new laptop!

**PurpleManTime has signed out.**

Crazy Hand: Ah, now that I've settled with that idiot, it's MESSAGE SPAMMING TIME!

**SupremeCreator has signed in.**

Master Hand: No you shall not.

Crazy Hand: Oh come on bro. No, don't you dare. AHHH!

**InsaneWhacko has signed out.**

Master Hand: Goodness my credit card bill is going to be huge if I have to keep buying new laptops… But I'd rather do that then have to deal with my annoying brother's constant online presence!

Lyn: Um, okay?

Master Hand: Since I have some free time, I shall give a long, boring, unentertaining speech of no importance.

Lyn: Yes, uh, as fun as that sounds, I have to um, eat chocolate mousse or something.

**SwordsWoman has signed out.**

Isaac: Yeah, what she said.

**PsynergyBoy has signed out.**

Master Hand: Oh well. Now where was I? Ah yes, long boring speech.

**AllPowerfulAuthor has signed in.**

WingedFish: Sorry Master Hand, but we're out of time for this chapter.

Master Hand: Wait, what? Who are you?

WingedFish: Bye!

Master Hand: Wait I didn't get to start-

**SupremeCreator has signed out.**

WingedFish: Oh how I love breaking the forth wall…

**AllPowerfulAuthor has signed out.**

**Hurray for going into double digit chapters for this FanFiction! Yep, some more of the Assist Trophies have joined the chatrooms! Sure they had a very brief moment, but hopefully I'll cook up some ideas for them later. And notice the "pecking order" that happened at the end? I think that idea came up due to me thinking about chickens (I'm going to get a small flock of them next spring, I have strange interests). So anyway, I apologize to all for my unprecedented hiatus, hope you'll forgive me. Until next time my readers! **

**WingedFish has signed out. **


	11. Chapter 11: Hair Gel & Arguments

Chapter 11: Hair Gel & Arguments

**Yay back-to-back updates! I personally find this chapter a little on the "eh" side, but of course it's all a matter of perspective.**

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: Oh this is just terrible!

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Ike: What is it this time Marth? Did someone steal your precious chocolate mousse again?

Marth: No worse, my special hair gel is missing! Now I'm doomed to be ugly! D:

Ike: -_- You do realize it's just hair gel right? So what if your hair isn't perfect for one day.

Marth: You don't understand, if my hair isn't perfect, then _I'm _not perfect, which means I'm _ugly!_

Ike: Just calm down man, have some dignity.

Marth: WAHAHAAAAAA!

Ike: Geez Marth, just cool it!

Marth: _WAHAHAHAAAAAAAAWAHAA!_

Ike: Stop this right now or I'll tell Yoshi and Kirby where your stash of chocolate mousse is!

Marth: 0.0 …

Ike: Ah finally. Now I'm going to tell you a story, so just relax.

Marth: Yay! :D

Ike: It's called the 'Ugly Barnacle.'

Marth: ?

Ike: "Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died." The end!

Marth: … What the heck? You got that from Spongebob didn't you?

Ike: Maybe, but at least it got your mind off that stupid hair gel.

Marth: :(

Ike: Oh no…

Marth: WAAAAAHAHAAAAA MY PRECIOUS HAIR CARE PRODUCT!

Ike: -_- I'm leaving…

**FightsForFriends has signed out.**

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: Muhahaha, it's time to annoying the crap out of whoever is on here!

Marth: WHAAAHAHAHAAAA!

Crazy Hand: Aw man, someone beat me to the punch already. Eh, I'll just go bother my brother instead.

**InsaneWhacko has signed out.**

Marth: I'm going to go cry in the bathroom if anyone needs me…

**TiaraPrince has signed out.**

**321PUNCH has signed in.**

Captain Falcon: Did someone just say punch? Yes, FALCON PUNC- OH NO WAIT NOT AGAIN!

**321PUNCH has signed out.**

**RavenousPuffball has signed in.**

**FireBallsYum has signed in.**

Yoshi: Is he gone?

Kirby: Yes. Oh revenge is so sweet. :)

Yoshi: Indeed. Swiping Marth's hair goo was the most devious idea ever!

Kirby: That's what he gets for beating us up over a simple piece of cake; seriously that dude has problems.

**GodTierKnight has signed in.**

Yoshi: Aw man, here comes the party pooper…

Meta Knight: Kirby, Yoshi, would you please give Marth his gel back? The whole mansion is going deaf from his wailing.

Kirby: Pfft, so?

Meta Knight: So if you don't do it, _I'll give you the treatment._

Kirby: o.0

Yoshi: What's "the treatment?"

Kirby: Okay, okay we'll give Marth his gel back licitly split!

Meta Knight: Hmhm, good. I shall see you both soon, _and you'd better have done as I asked, or else._

**GodTierKnight has signed out.**

Yoshi: Seriously Kirby, what did he mean by treatment?

Kirby: I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just give Marth his dumb hair stuff…

Yoshi: Um, okay?

**RavenousPuffball has signed out.**

**FireBallsYum has signed out.**

**MushroomPrincess has signed in.**

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

**ForgottenGeneral has signed in.**

Peach: You two are terrible. Now all the young Smashers are traumatized for life!

Pit: Hey, it wasn't our fault that Toon Link asked us the question. And besides, it was Roy who told them what screwing meant.

Roy: It was an accident, how many times do I have to say it!? You think they have it bad? Now everyone else in the mansion thinks that the four of us are gay for each other, it's freaking messed up!

Peach: Regardless, I'm still disappointed in you guys.

**SS69 has signed in.**

Peach: NO!

Snake: What?

Peach: Just, no!

Snake: Geez woman I show up for two seconds and you're at my throat, what's wrong with you?

Peach: You, you are what's wrong with me. Just leave.

Snake: Okay fine! Man and I thought Samus had anger issues…

**SS69 has signed out.**

Pit: What in Palutena's name what that about?

Peach: Let's just say that I've had a…problem with him recently.

Roy: Wait, you get on _our _case when we don't even "do anything", and yet look at you!

Peach: Not like that you pervert! Ugh, I've gotta go.

**MushroomPrincess has signed out.**

Roy: What was her problem?

Pit: I don't know. But I'm gonna go train to get my mind off all the jokes about us lately. Care to join?

Roy: I'll take you up on that offer.

**WingedWarrior has signed out.**

**ForgottenGeneral has signed out.**

**PurpleManTime has signed in.**

Waluigi: Wahaha, Waluigi has gotten another computer, and now he's ready to troll! Except, there isn't anyone online for Waluigi to troll… Waluigi thinks this sucks.

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: Now you know how _I _feel!

**Okay, I was thinking about this earlier, how did chocolate mousse end up being the running gag for this fic? Even I don't know, it's just how it happened. I usually write Marth as rather effeminate to begin with (despite what he actually does in his games; it fits him for the Smash Bros. world in my opinion). But I think that scene was a little much, I blame all the IkeXMarth fangirls… So I bet you're wondering what Meta Knight's "treatment" for Kirby is, and what happened between Peach and Snake. Well too bad, I'll leave that to your imagination. But I might reveal them later. So I hoped you all had fun with this chapter, you guys rock! :)**

**WingedFish has signed out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

**Great Creeping Chrysanthemums I have finally returned! I honestly tried to update sooner, but with the moving to a new house thing looming over my head I just couldn't focus. But now that I've finally moved (and even got a new baby nephew around the same time!), I can once again come back to continue my stories. Quick fact: this chapter was originally going to have barely any humor in it, but I've managed to put in the hilariousness that you all know and love, so enjoy! **

**TheGreenWonder has signed in.**

Luigi: Hey, I've finally decided to give this whole chatroom thing a shot. Anybody else want to talk?

**321PUNCH has signed in.**

Captain Falcon: FALCON TYPE!

Luigi: Um, alright?

Captain Falcon: FALCON CONVERSE!

Luigi: …

Captain Falcon: Aw screw it, FALCON VIRTUAL PUNCH! And we all know where this is going…

**321PUNCH has signed out.**

Luigi: Uh, what just happened?

**SwordsWoman has signed in.**

Lyn: Hello Luigi! :)

Luigi: Oh hi Lyn, I just had a very brief one-sided conversation with Captain Falcon…

Lyn: Aw, I feel for you. Nobody really talks to me either, what with me being an Assist Trophy and all.

Luigi: Actually Lyn, there is something I've been wanting to tell you.

Lyn: What is it?

Luigi: Well, I think I may…sorta…kinda…

Lyn: Oh I'm terribly sorry; I'm needed in a Brawl. We'll talk again later, okay? Bye! :)

**SwordsWoman has signed out.**

Luigi: Like you…

Luigi: Yet again I've missed my chance to tell her. I wonder if I'll ever get out my feelings for that beautiful woman…

**TheGreenWonder has signed out.**

**MushroomPrincess has signed in.**

**HyruleRules has signed in.**

Zelda: Peach, will you please tell me what happened between you and Snake?

Peach: No, I absolutely refuse to tell you, or anyone else, what happened!

Zelda: Well it's clearly bothering you. Maybe venting it out will calm you down.

Peach: I SAID NO!

Zelda: Geez, are you on your period?

Peach: …Maybe…

Zelda: Okay, how about you just take a deep breath.

Peach: Alright, I did it.

Zelda: Good, now why don't you tell me?

Peach: Well I was doing some laundry, minding my own business.

Zelda: Yes and?

Peach: And when I turned my back to an oddly large pile of clothes, Snake jumped out and grabbed my butt!

Zelda: 0.0 I thought he was after Samus!

Peach: That's the worst part! About five seconds later he realized his "mistake" and promptly dropped me on the floor before running off! The nerve of him!

Zelda: I always knew he was a pervert…

Peach: Tell me about it! That is why I got so mad at him the other day.

Zelda: You mean when you hit him over the head with a stitch-face turnip and then kicked him in the baby maker?

Peach: Yeah… I was so embarrassed afterwards, since everyone was watching…

Zelda: Well that creep deserved it.

Peach: At least it's over now. I'm even starting to feel a little better about the whole incident.

**SS69 has signed in.**

Snake: Hey, do any of you guys know the match schedule?

Zelda: Oh no.

Peach: That is IT! GRAAA!

Snake: ?

Peach: I am going to freaking _KILL _youSnake!

Zelda: I'd start running if I were you Snake, Peach is at that time of the month.

Snake: 0.0 Oh s***!

Peach: When I'm done with you, you'll have to go through puberty _three times over!_

Snake: Okay, I'm gone!

**SS69 has signed out.**

Peach: Darn right you are!

**MushroomPrincess has signed out.**

Zelda: What is it with this place? Everyone just goes crazy for no reason.

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Zelda: Case in point…

Crazy Hand: Actually Zelda, I want to have a nice little chat with you. No funny business.

Zelda: Really? About what?

Crazy Hand: Relationships.

Zelda: Are you actually serious?

Crazy Hand: HAHA GOT YA! IT'S SPAMMING TIME! :D

Zelda: Oh my, I forgot to um, feed my dog.

Crazy Hand: But you don't have a dog.

Zelda: HA! Then I got you!

**HyruleRules has signed out.**

Crazy Hand: That was the lamest comeback ever…

**InsaneWhacko has signed out.**

**FireBallsYum has signed in.**

**RavenousPuffball has signed in.**

Yoshi: So Kirby, will you please tell me what the "treatment" Meta Knight mentioned is?

Kirby: No man, it's just too horrifying.

Yoshi: Surely it can't be that bad can it?

Kirby: You don't know man, you don't know! :(

Yoshi: Aw come on, just say it. What can go wrong?

Kirby: Well…if you insist…

Yoshi: I do insist. Tell me already!

Kirby: Alright! Sheesh… Okay, so you know how both of us love eating right?

Yoshi: Of course! :D

Kirby: Well some time ago Meta Knight found these special potatoes. And if I eat them, I constantly hiccup and can't swallow another bite for a full week!

Yoshi: 0.0 Great eggshells Kirby that _is _horrifying!

Kirby: I know! And if I misbehave; Meta Knight forces me to eat one. It's terrible!

**DreamLandRuler has signed in.**

King Dedede: Haha sucker! That is what you get for being such a pig Kirby!

Kirby: Oh like you aren't a glutton yourself fatty!

Yoshi: Yeah!

King Dedede: Be that as it may, I still don't have to worry about a silly little potato like you! :P

**GodTierKnight has signed in.**

Meta Knight: Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I forced one down your throat your so-called majesty?

King Dedede: Dang it Meta Knight, why must you always ruin my fun!?

Meta Knight: Well someone has to keep you children in check.

King Dedede: Did you just call me a baby!?

Meta Knight: No, I called you a child. Although you are starting to act like a baby now…

King Dedede: That does it! I'm calling my entire Waddle Dee army to bring you down!

Yoshi: Why do I get the feeling some certain event is going to happen again?

Kirby: Yeah, I think I know what you mean.

King Dedede: Waddle Dees, ATTACK!

**The Smash Chatroom System has crashed, again.**

10 minutes later.

**SupremeCreator has signed in.**

Master Hand: Apologizes everyone, some Waddle Dees accidently destroyed the Chatroom System. But it's up and running again, so you may continue in your pointless conversations.

**SupremeCreator has signed out.**

**PurpleManTime has signed in.**

Waluigi: Waluigi just wants to say that, for the record, chocolate mousse! :D

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: I thought we all agreed we wouldn't talk about that anymore!

Waluigi: But then where would the running joke for this FanFiction go?

Marth: Huh?

Waluigi: Wahaha! Waluigi loves to troll!

**The potato idea came from the Kirby anime. I actually think this is one of my longer chapters for TSMC. And of course I had to throw in the chocolate mousse in there somewhere! ;) That's all I've got to say for now, so I hope those of you who still know I exist had fun this chapter. Later my peeps!**

**WingedFish has signed out. **


	13. Chapter 13: Trolling

Chapter 13: Trolling

**I'm just going to simply say that I'm going to try my hardest to start updating regularly again. I have too many good ideas cycling around in my head to just go to waste. Only problem is actually getting them from my mind onto the paper. Ugh… But enough of that, enjoy!**

**ArwingAce has signed in.**

Fox: Is it just me, or has it been a long time since anybody has used the chatrooms lately?

**PurpleManTime has signed in.**

Waluigi: Waluigi says it's because the author is a lazy idiot!

**AllPowerfulAuthor has signed in.**

WingedFish: Would you like to repeat that again?

Waluigi: 0.0 Um, no. Actually, Waluigi just remember he has to uh, get his haircut!

**PurpleManTime has signed out.**

WingedFish: The incompetence I have to deal with sometimes…

**AllPowerfulAuthor has signed out.**

Fox: Alright…? Now what?

**BrashPilot has signed in.**

Falco: Yo Fox.

Fox: Yes?

Falco: Trololololo!

Fox: You've been watching YouTube stuff again haven't you?

Falco: Hey, at least I didn't say that certain other line involving a certain aerial maneuver.

Fox: Thank goodness you didn't. I can't stand that quote! Hearing it over and over, it just drives me nuts!

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: Oh, you mean doing a certain roll?

Fox: No. Don't you even dare!

Falco: Yeah, please don't say it!

Crazy Hand: Too late!

**PurpleManTime has signed in.**

Waluigi: DO A BARREL ROLL!

Fox: AAAHHHH!

Falco: You all suck!

**ArwingAce has signed out.**

**BrashPilot has signed out.**

Crazy Hand: You jerk! That was my trolling moment!

Waluigi: You're wrong! Every troll moment belongs to Waluigi!

Crazy Hand: Oh please, you couldn't even troll a rock, let alone a Smasher!

Waluigi: Never! Let's settle who the best troll of Smash Mansion is once and for all!

Crazy Hand: Deal! Meet me at the library in 5 minutes, and then you'll be sorry!

Waluigi: You're going down Crazy Hand!

Crazy Hand: Waluigi!

Waluigi: Crazy Hand!

Crazy Hand: Waluigi!

Waluigi: Crazy Hand!

Crazy Hand: IT'S ON!

Waluigi: IT'S ON!

**PurpleManTime has signed out.**

**InsaneWhacko has signed out.**

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Pit: Wait, where does that argument sound familiar?

**ForgottenGeneral has signed in.**

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Roy: Is it just me, or do all of us seem to sign in at the exact same time?

Marth: I don't know, coincidence maybe?

Ike: I can't help but feel that there is some sort of force that causes us to do so. But hey, what do I know?

Pit: By the way, do any of you know what's going on in the library? I heard random memes being shouted from there when I was walking by.

Marth: Mario told me Waluigi and Crazy Hand are having some sort of battle to see who is the best "troll" or something.

Pit: Oh…

**GarlicKing has signed in.**

Wario: Well, well, well, if it isn't the four fags of Smash Mansion!

Ike: What did you just say?!

Wario: You heard me. Wahaha!

Roy: I thought everyone forgot about that stupid incident by this point!

Wario: How could anyone forgot an event like that!? :P

Marth: We've already told you, nothing of the sort ever happened between the four of us! It was all just a freak story that some weirdo wrote on a website!

Wario: Oh sure, I understand. I would be defensive too if I were prancing around giggling like a little girl while eating chocolate mousse.

Marth: You take that back right now!

Ike: I will admit that you do look kind of funny when you skip around…

Marth: Shut up Ike!

Wario: Aw, you two are having an argument, that's cute.

Marth: If you push me again, you'll be unable to tell your face apart from your rear end.

Roy: I'd listen to him Wario, he means it.

Wario: Whatever you say, gay boy.

Marth: YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE NOW!

Pit: In other words, kiss your butt goodbye.

Wario: And what could twinkle toes here possibly do to me?

Marth: I hope you're ready for garlic withdrawal!

Wario: 0.0 No, no, no! NOT THAT!

**GarlicKing has signed out.**

**TiaraPrince has signed out.**

Ike: …

Roy: It seems like there is never a normal conversation on here.

Pit: True, but that's what makes it more exciting I guess.

**FightsForFriends has signed out.**

**ForgottenGeneral has signed out.**

Pit: And we all seem to sign out at the same time too! It's just so weird.

**WingedWarrior has signed out.**

**I have many different plots for stories new and old, so keep an eye out in the near future; you never know what's coming next! Heck even I don't know at the moment… Thanks to all my readers who still remember me, you're all great!**


	14. Chapter 14: Momentous Occasion

Chapter 14: Momentous Occasion

**Here is a quick short for a special day!**

**JumpingPlumber has signed in.**

Mario: Hey everybody, guess what today is!

**InsaneWhacko has signed in.**

Crazy Hand: Oh, oh I know!

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Pit: Oh really? What is it then?

Crazy Hand: It's, well uh…

**SupremeCreator has signed in.**

Master Hand: The Wii U has launched today!

Crazy Hand: Bro, I love you and all, but did you have to steal my thunder?

Pit: How does one steal thunder anyway?

Crazy Hand: I don't know…

**PKOwnage2.0 has signed in.**

Ness: YES! This celebration calls for some Mt. Dew!

Mario: Please don't…

Ness: Too late! WHOHOO!

Mario: Okay… And now that the Wii U has arrived, you know what that means in a few years?

Pit: SUPER!

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Ike: SMASH!

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: BROS.!

**PurpleManTime has signed in.**

Waluigi: INSERT FINAL NAME HERE BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS YET! Waluigi just semi-trolled you all!

Crazy Hand: Screw the fourth wall; this awesomeness is too epic for us to remain in character!

**Yes I know that those of you in Europe (and even Japan) don't have the Wii U launched yet, but since it's the debut of the system as a whole, I figured I'd just put it as such. As for me personally, I'll be extremely lucky to get a Wii U this year, but I'll get my hands on one eventually! So here's to a new era of Nintendo everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15: Return of the Mousse

Chapter 15: Return of the Mousse

**Hello fellow readers! The chocolate mousse has returned, run for your lives! On a serious note though, I've put in a new poll on my profile concerning what fiction I've written is your favorite. I've only included the ones that are most popular overall. If you vote, so I know what people like me to write, that'd be great! **

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: Oh I'm so excited!

**FightsForFriends has signed in.**

Ike: What is it this time? A new shampoo? A hot tub?

Marth: No, even better! I'm having a whole crateful of my favorite chocolate mousse delivered straight from Altea!

Ike: Marth honestly, what's so great about that stuff of yours anyway?

Marth: EVERYTHING!

Ike: Right… Well I've got more important things to attend to other then silly desserts. I'll catch you later.

**FightsForFriends has signed out.**

Marth: Nobody understands me.

**SS69 has signed in.**

Marth: Snake if you dare mistake me for a girl again I'll stick Falchion right though your chest!

Snake: Hey I just signed on man, is that a crime!?

Marth: I guess not, but all the same the fact that you tried to hit on me is unforgivable!

Snake: I thought you were Samus for crying out loud! Besides it's not like you haven't had YOUR "oops" moments!

Marth: What are you talking about?

Snake: You know, that uh, incident that happened. The screwing thing?

Marth: How many times do I have to say it? THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

Snake: I never said it did. All I'm saying is that you've had your share of mishaps.

Marth: Whatever. Oh, I think my package has arrived. I'm so excited! :D

**TiaraPrince has signed out.**

Snake: Man and I thought Link acted gay…

**LegendaryHero has signed in.**

Link: What did you just say about me?

Snake: 0.0 Nothing. I've uh, got to find my cardboard box, must have left it in the basement or something!

**SS69 has signed out.**

Link: Why does everyone think that I'm queer simply based on the fact that I wear a tunic with tights anyway?

**LegendaryHero has signed out.**

15 Minutes Later

**TiaraPrince has signed in.**

Marth: NO! NO, NO, NO! MY CHOCOLATE MOUSSE IS _GONE_!

**ForgottenGeneral has signed in.**

Roy: What? I thought you were guarding the crate the second it came in.

Marth: I was! I only left it for about half an hour to fix my hair. It was getting all out of line. Anyway, when I came back, the crate was tipped over and all the dessert was just, gone!

Roy: Now calm down, I'm certain there's an explanation for this.

Marth: It must have been that darn puffball and his dumb dinosaur buddy again!

Roy: Kirby and Yoshi? Naw that's impossible; I saw them running around in the yard during that time.

Marth: But then who _did _steal my precious brown goodness!?

**WingedWarrior has signed in.**

Pit: Ugh, hey guys… I'm not feeling too well…

Roy: What's wrong Pit?

Pit: Well I was just walking down the hallway, when Waluigi came charging past. He knocked over some wooden box sitting on a table and just kept going. A lot of brown half-melted ice cream came out of it and fell on the floor.

Roy: Oh no… Don't tell me you ate it!

Pit: I regret to say that I did. That was the worst floor ice cream I ever had! It tasted so eggy. Or maybe eating food off the floor has finally caught up to me and that germ documentary I saw was right all along!

Roy: Um Pit, I think germs are the least of your problems right now…

Pit: Why?

Marth: YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATE MOUSSE YOU WINGED DEVIL!

Pit: 0.0 So that's why it tasted funny.

Marth: YOU'RE DEAD PIT!

Pit: Wait it was just a mistake!

Roy: I would run if I were you. Marth's going into his chocolate rage mode.

Marth: GGGRRRAAAA! I'M HAVING FRIED ANGEL WINGS TONIGHT!

Pit: No! Chicken is much more economical. Aw screw it, I'm out of here!

**WingedWarrior has signed out.**

**TiaraPrince has signed out.**

Roy: Geez, I wonder how Pit ate that entire crate of mousse?

**ForgottenGeneral has signed out.**

**PurpleManTime has signed in.**

Waluigi: Who says he did? Wahaha, Waluigi can even troll an angel! Waluigi is the best!

**I honestly don't know what to update next, thus why I'm alerting all of you about the poll so you guys can tell me. Until next time folks! **


End file.
